The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Owing to the increasing number of unprovoked violent attacks, more and more people are investing in personal safety products. As many individuals are not comfortable carrying lethal weapons such as knives or guns, the majority of consumer-oriented safety products are nonlethal in nature. Several of the most popular products include non-contact audiovisual types of devices such as flashlights and whistles, for example. Such devices are intended to draw attention to the situation so as to solicit help from anyone nearby. Conversely, other products are directed toward active protection devices such as a stun gun, pepper spray, or taser, for example. Such devices are intended to be used as a last line of defense to a victim under attack.
Depending on the situation in which a user finds themselves, they may need to quickly transition from non-contact to active protection and may not have the time or ability to switch between multiple different devices. Additionally, after the encounter has concluded, the victim may need to provide evidence to the police showing the actions of the assailant that required the victim to deploy the non-contact and/or active protection.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a single multifunctional personal safety device which provide a user with both passive and active protection options and that can provide a user with video evidence of the entire encounter so as to overcome the drawbacks described above.